Example embodiments relate to a pixel clock generator (PCG), a method of generating a pixel clock signal and/or apparatuses using the method.
Digital televisions (DTVs), in contrast with TVs that use analog signals, denote systems capable of outputting video and audio using digital input signals.
DTVs are capable of using a channel having a narrow bandwidth. DTVs are also capable of receiving multicast programming (i.e., a function of simultaneously broadcasting several programs via a single channel) and providing an electronic program guide (EPG). DTVs may include a pixel clock generator PCG which supplies a clock signal which is used to convert an analog image signal, for example, an RGB (red, green, and blue) signal, into a digital image signal.